


A Single Dare Changes Everything

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: During a game of Truth Or Dare Scanlan dares Tiberius to kiss the Raven Queen. Let's just say that you don't dare someone to do something related to love while a cleric is in the room.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dare

Tiberius sat beside Vex and Percy as Scanlan was explaining the rules of the game they were about to play. Apparently this was a game about revealing the deep secrets of your friends while also making them do some really embarrassing stuff with a twist involving a bottle being spun around.  
Vax said "So we're playing Truth or Dare with a Spin the Bottle twist?"  
Scanlan said "Yeah. I'll go first." He then sat down and span the bottle.   
The neck of the bottle faced Vax and Scanlan had a grin on his face as he said "Truth or dare?"  
Vax said "Dare." Causing the grin on Scanlan's face to disappear.   
Scanlan groaned as he said "Climb to the top of the keep and jump stealthy back down." Vax left the room to preform his dare while Tiberious span the bottle.  
The night proceeded with embarrassing truths and dares until Scanlan span the bottle and it faced Tiberius. Scanlan said "Truth or dare?"  
Tiberius said "Dare."  
Scanlan said "Considering all of us except for you died and met the Raven Queen, I figure this dare will be really funny."  
Tiberius said "Where are you going with this?" A tone of worry in his voice.  
Scanlan had a devious smile as he said "Tiberius, I triple dare you to make out with the Raven Queen."


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait.. What did Scanlan just dare Tiberius to do?

Silence filled the room as everyone was trying to process what Scanlan had said. Tiberius had a combination of fear and confusion in his voice as he asked "You want me to kiss the Raven Queen?"  
Scanlan said "Not just kiss, make out with her. There is a difference."  
Tiberius shouted "Doesn't matter what the difference is. What you're daring me to do is blasphemy of the highest caliber. I will not do this dare. I'd rather you call me chicken for the rest of my days then go through with that dare."  
Scanlan said smugly "What, worried she'd be a horrible kisser?"  
Vax started to draw his knife but Tiberius stopped him and said "No. The Raven Queen is a goddess of the highest caliber. To kiss her, or sorry "make out" with her would be stating that I see myself as equal to her, which I do not. That is why I am not doing that." Tiberius started to walk to the kitchen, hoping to find some chicken to sate his hunger and after that he wanted to head to bed and pretend this night never happened  
Scanlan said "But it's a triple dare. You can't back out from it."  
Tiberius said "Yes I can. Goodnight." With that, Tiberius left the room. The room was again filled with silence as everyone sided with Tiberius for the first time since that "incident" occurred.  
Vax said "Scanlan, never say my queen is a horrible kisser again or else." as he pulled out his knife and showed it to Scanlan. Everyone except for Scanlan left the room to go to bed.  
Scanlan said "It's just some harmless game. It's not like the gods know about this."  
Tiberius finished up his chicken and washed his hands when he noticed the back of his right hand now had a raven on it. He thought to himself "I'll talk with Vax in the morning. Maybe it was a good natured prank he pulled but I'm too tired to talk to him right now." Tiberius then went up to bed, unaware that a godly presence was watching over him in the form of a blond haired elf girl.   
A single giggle was all she let out as she disappeared back to her own realm thinking to herself "That dragonborn and the Raven Queen would certainly be cute together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, yes I came up with my own interpretation of a certain goddess of love. You'll know who she is in chapter three


	3. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time passes, sometimes the most important things are forgotten.

Many days had passed since that dare was spoken and Tiberius sat at his home in Draconia sipping tea. He had found one of the eight artifacts and proved to the Council that more did exist, including the vestagies, so his mission was deemed complete and he was given the official title of ambassador for Draconia. Tiberius was looking over the papers for another continent that the Council wished for him to visit when the sound of roaring filled the skies. Tiberius looked outside to notice a whole group of dragons headed towards the city. He raced downstairs as the bells of alarm began to ring. Tiberius whispered to Lockheed "Go to safety boy." but Lockheed refused to leave Tiberius' side.  
He then yelled "Faeryn, Jerahd, Drakka, I'm here." His siblings raced towards him as Tiberius began to draw a sygil on the floor.   
The sygil glowed as Tiberius said "Head to Grayskull Keep. Members of Vox Machina are there and they will help you."  
Tiberius then said "By Bahamout's blessing, I choose Grayskull Keep." and placed his hands down. The magic created a portal to Grayskull Keep. Tiberius pushed each of his siblings into the portal.   
Drakka said "What about you?"  
Tiberius said "I'm going to evacuate the civilians. Don't worry, I'll see you as soon as my task is done." He then pushed Drakka into the portal as it closed behind Drakka.  
Tiberius then went to work evacuating civilians. The men of Draconia choose to stay and fight not just for the hometown but to buy Tiberius and the other magic weilders in Draconia enough time to evacuate their wives and children. The process was long and difficult but eventually every citizen in the city who didn't decide to stay was evacuated. Tiberius saw as Vorgul fled into a cave and ran into the cave.  
The first thing Tiberius saw was his own reflection in the ice when he used his illumination spell to light up the cave. Vorgul's taunting voice rang throughout the cave "Running into this cave to face me alone? There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity."  
Tiberius shouted into the cave "Come out of hiding and face a Stormwind."  
Vorgul said "Why should I when I can kill you right now?"   
Tiberius saw the tail for only a split second before he was tossed backwards by it. One thought crossed his mind "Lockheed, I hope you get to safety."  
The forward momentum stopped with a sudden jerk as Tiberius floated in the air surrounded by a pink glow. Tiberius noticed he was inches away from a icicle that would have impaled him.  
A young woman's voice rang through the cave "Vorgul, you silly dragon. You can't kill him."  
Suddenly, in a shower of sparkles and flower petals the woman who had previously watched over Tiberius on that fateful night appeared between Tiberius and Vorgul. Her dress had several heart patterns on it. Her bright sapphire eyes locked on Tiberius as she lowered him to the ground slowly. Tiberius noticed that she was only slightly shorter then he was as she looked at Vorgul and said "He still needs to complete a task for the gods."  
Vorgul asked "What are you, some sort of cleric?"  
The woman said "No. I'm Sune, the goddess of love."  
Tiberius was taken aback by this. He bowed and said "My greatest apologies I had no idea you were the.." his sentence was cut short by the goddess placing a single finger on his mouth.  
Sune said "No need to apologize. I have many forms so you were bond to not recognize me right away. Plus, you're the reason I'm here."  
Tiberius said "Right, what task do the gods want me to complete?"  
Sune said "Do you remember what happened that fateful night?"  
Tiberius asked "Which night? There are many that could be considered fateful."  
Sune said "The night involving a spinning bottle and a dare you didn't like."  
Tiberius' eyes went wide as the realization hit him. Tiberius then said "Please don't tell me that triple dare involving me and the Raven Queen is the task the gods want me to complete."  
Sune said "It is. Well more like I want you to complete it but that isn't the point. The point is you need to head with me to the Raven Queen's domain."  
Tiberius didn't know how to respond to what he had just heard. He just stood there trying to piece together the realizations in his mind. After all that thinking the most he could say was "That explains the raven mark on my right hand."  
Sune said "That was my work. It would serve as a remainder of the dare."  
Tiberius then looked at Lockheed and said "Lockheed, I am going somewhere you cannot follow. Head to Grayskull Keep and stay there until I return, okay?"  
Lockheed at first didn't want to leave but eventually he did fly to Grayskull Keep. Tiberius then said "I'll go with you, Sune."   
Sune used her magic to open a doorway to the realm of the Raven Queen. Tiberius said "Before we leave, can I send a letter to Vox Machina?"  
Sune said "Sure." She then pulled out a magical parchment and a magical pen. Tiberius then wrote  
"Dear Vox Machina  
I apologize for this sudden letter but I have to explain a few things. Draconia for all intensive purposes has been destroyed by a bunch of dragons but the citizens have been evacuated along with my siblings. I would have perished at Vorgul's tail were it not for the intervention of Sune, the goddess. Apparently Scanlan's dare meant something to the gods so I have to complete it. I hope the Raven Queen understands the circumstances behind my actions.  
Signed, your Draconian ally  
Tiberius Stormwind  
P.S. Scanlan, I expect two crates full of Camille tea bags when I get back to Grayskull Keep."

The parchment folded itself and was sent to where Vox Machina was now. Tiberius entered the gateway alongside Sune. The gateway closed, leaving a shocked and confused Vorgul behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sune is different from how she is in Forgotten Realms. That is because she is in a different form then she takes in Forgotten Realms. Plus, I think that Matt would've put a new spin on her.
> 
> Chapter four will be out as soon as I am done writing it. It'll be a long chapter as a lot of things need to be established in it.


End file.
